Lady Jaguara
Lord Darcia III Paradise|image = |first appearance = Episode 22 (Citation Needed)}} is a main antagonist in Wolf's Rain. She is the leader of the mysterious Black City, one of the three feuding Noble Families and the older sister of Lady Hamona. Appearance Lady Jaguara is a beautiful and radiant light-skinned woman with very long tainted yellow-green hair, purple lavender eyes and purple lipstick. She is seen wearing an armor set; a gray leather chest plate, gold gauntlets that run through her arms, a gold pair of boots that run up her legs and a black and gold spiked collar. To conceal her appearance, she wears a golden helmet that cover her head and a white and gold mask hides the upper part of her face and her entire hair. Depending on the occasion, she wears a cowl over her armor. In a flashback, she wears a comfortable white-lavender dress and white heels just like Lady Hamona. Lady Jaguara and Lady Hamona both bear the same resemblance. Personality While Lady Hamona has a kind and gentle personality, Lady Jaguara has a sadistic and cruel personality who also has a calm demeanor. As one of the most powerful Nobles in the world, Jaguara is able to command forces with a mere whim. Even so, she does show moments of emotion when Lord Darcia III attends her banquet, in which she wanted to be with him rather than the fact that he had chosen Lady Hamona (Lady Jaguara's younger sister). History Lady Jaguara fell in love with Lord Darcia III to the point of obsession, but she was rejected by him as he is in love with Lady Hamona (Jaguara's younger sister), something that Lady Jaguara never forgave her for. Instead of accepting her sister's death from Paradise Sickness as her fault, Jaguara blamed Darcia for everything that happened between her and Hamona. She once had Hige brainwashed to be her lap dog and the alpha of the group of wolves used for her campaign to eliminate the remaining wolves. She saw wolves as a threat to her plans to open the Nobles "Paradise". Plot Lady Jaguara began to set up an ancient spell, with a machine that siphoned the lunar energy and turned it into an energy source to power her city, however this was only a ruse, as the machine was in fact an artificial gateway to an artificial Paradise, used nearly two hundred years ago by Lord Darcia I to open the gateway Paradise but at the cost of his own life. The machine used Lunar energy from the moon to power it along with the blood of a wolf "whose birthright is to rule the World"; using this machine could open the gateway to an artificial paradise, one would often see glimpses of other Paradises, as Kiba saw a "Nobles Paradise" with them in what appeared to be cities and stations across space and saw Lord Darcia III as he disappeared into Paradise with a mysterious white wolf alongside him. To please and lure Darcia III to her, she abducted Cheza from his Keep and began the alchemic-spell that was over two centuries old. In the process, she ordered the murder of Lady Hamona and soon began to eliminate the wolves, who were heading to her domain. But her plans for her new world ended in failure when they were thwarted by the wolves. Darcia comes up to her smiling and then stabs her dead, in which her city falls down in chaos. Main force Jaguara’s main army consisted of local men, equipped with advanced firearms and sonic weapons that can render a victim unconscious. They kept Jaguara's citizens in check and worked as her police units. This unit also took combat roles, as many were seen advancing towards Freeze city during Jaguara's invasion. They, by technology standards, were the weakest on Jaguara's army, but had the advantage of superior numbers in battle. Elite guard Jaguara's elite was a force to be reckoned with, she picked only the best of her soldiers to protect her Keep and it's secrets. This faction was given the most difficult tasks and objectives, ranging from the capture of wolves too powerful for her Wolf hunting units to handle, to the assassination of a high noble of Lord Orkham's stature. The elite were armed with a variation of the sonic weapons the main army used, but instead of being integrated in the gun, their physical shields deployed this effect for close range combat. They were armed also physical spears that shot lasers at targets as well as serve as a melée weapon, and wore powerful full army knight styled armor. Abilities Despite being a noble, Jaguara was in fact a dangerous enemy in combat. Having a strong mind and will, she was the only Noble at her banquet to not fall to Lord Darcia III's powers granted by his wolf eye. Through some means, Jaguara was able to summon a kind of barrier that formed hieroglyphics that she stated "could absorb the "energy" of an opponent." Whether this was done by the technology incorporated into her suit, the alchemy of her family, or if it was stolen from Lord Darcia I's Book of the Moon is unknown. She was also a powerful practitioner of swordplay, as she was able to maintain the offensive on Darcia through their entire brief duel, and held the wolves at bay, mortally wounding Hige. If Kiba had not intervened, both Darcia and Hige would have died right. Relationships Lady Hamona Lady Hamona is Lady Jaguara's younger sister. Lord Darcia III Lady Jaguara is obsessively in Love with Lord Darcia III. Hige Quotes Trivia * Lady Jaguara does not appear in the manga, but her forces are often found to be antagonists to the wolves. Gallery Anime= Heartbeat of the Black City.png Category:Characters Category: Nobles